Bussines Class
by Son Anne
Summary: Gohan es un hombre tranquilo y serio que, para obtener un ascenso, termina acompañando a su jefe a un night club donde conoce a una bailarina que empieza a protagonizar todas sus fantasías. Paralelamente, conoce a una chica que le enseñará cómo vivir
1. Quita-lugar-en-la-fila

**Con información:**  
Esta historia es una adaptación. **Historia original de Bel Watson.** Le agradezco por su agradable aceptación. Gracias.  
Además de que cambie el rol de la pareja, ya que parece que no es tan llamativa la de Gohan & Marron.  
Disculpen las que seguían esta historia por la antigua pareja.

* * *

 _Bussines Class_

* * *

El indicador de piso del ascensor marco el numero décimo tercero. Donde tenía que bajarse. Las puertas se abrieron y Son Gohan avanzo haciendo malabares con las carpetas que llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo y el café que equilibraba en la diestra. Las cosas que hacía por complacer a un jefe, se dijo. Pero no, no era por el jefe, era por el ascenso que competía para ganar. Y para conseguir el puesto, necesitaba besarle el cuelo a su cincuentón jefe que no encontraba nada más divertido que tratarlo, tanto a él como a Shapner —el otro empleado que competía por el puesto de subgerente—, como sirvientas.

Golpeó la puerta de cristal suavemente con la izquierda, haciendo todo lo posible para que las carpetas no se le cayeran. Escucho un _"pase"_ y empujo la puerta para entrar.

—Aquí esta su café, señor McMurray —habló Gohan mientras dejaba la taza en el escritorio del hombre de cabellos rojizos, rollizo, bajo, con la piel arrugada y una sonrisa arrogante sempiterna en su rostro—. Todos los papeles fueron firmados por los miembros de la junta.

—Muy bien, Son —alabó McMurray dándole un sobro a la bebida—. Necesito que llames a nuestro cliente, la señorita Anderson, para adelantar la reunión. Y dile que tenemos muchas nuevas propuestas para ella.

Gohan asintió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a ir a su cubículo y hablar con la cuarentona estirada de la señorita Anderson, una ricachona solterona que los había contratado como asesores de finanzas.

—Una cosa más, Son. Esta noche saldremos tú, Trunks y yo. Quiero saber cómo son fuera de estas oficinas, ya sabes, conocerlos mejor antes de decidir quién tendrá el empleo. Los llevaré a uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Gohan se estremeció. Trabajaba hacía más de cinco años para _McMurray & Associates_ y sabía que su jefe no era un marido ejemplar. En otras palabras, era un calentón y de seguro los llevaba a un prostíbulo o algo así. Y él no era de esas andanzas, más bien era un hombre tranquilo y sereno, hogareño y cien por ciento dedicado a su trabajo. Se había graduado con notas ejemplares y no había dejado de trabajar desde ese momento. A sus veintiocho iba escalando lentamente, pero estaba seguro que llegaría lejos.

Soltó un suspiro. No podría decirle que no a su jefe porque si lo hacía, su colega se aprovecharía de ello. Tendría que ir a dónde fuera que lo llevara McMurray y soportar la velada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sólo diga la hora y el lugar. Ahí estaré.

Su jefe sonrió y se sacó una tarjeta negra del bolsillo de la camisa. Él se acercó para tomarla entre sus dedos y darse cuenta que para leerla tenía que inclinarla unos grados, así como con una imagen de 3D.

 _Business Class. El lugar lleno de fantasías para el empresario._

Gohan guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje gris negruzco con finas líneas más claras y asintió con la cabeza una vez más antes de salir de la oficina de McMurray. Se dirigió a su cubículo dispuesto a hacer su llamada y resignado. Esa noche lo llevarían a un _night club_ y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

* * *

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su pequeño y confortable departamento en un viejo edificio cerca de la ciudad Satán, pasó frente a una librería y en la vitrina vio el nuevo libre de Graham McMurray, _"Cómo hacer crecer su fortuna"._ Obviamente, tendría que comprarlo y leerlo para comentarle a su jefe, citar de vez en cuando, de manera casual, algún pasaje del libro; aún cuando no le interesara hacerlo. Él hubiese preferido gastar un par de dólares en una novela de crimen y misterio que en un libro de economía, sobretodo si era un libro que había escrito su jefe.

Con un suspiro cansino, abrió la puerta de cristal que hizo sonar una campanilla. Fue directo al estante donde estaban los cientos de copias del libro que iba a adquirir. Trató de no mirar nada más para no sentirse más desdichado. No ganaba fortuna y era un hombre que ahorraba mucho, jamás gastaba un dólar si no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Cogió el libro y frunció el entrecejo por el precio. ¿Cómo iba a hacer crecer su fortuna si gastaba semejante cantidad en un mero libro? Negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a la caja para pagar por el maldito volumen. Ya lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Al llegar a la caja, pasó el libro sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie.

—¡Hey! Que yo estaba primero, no seas abusón —reclamó una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que alguien lo tocaba en el hombro.

Gohan se giró para mirar a la mujer que le alegaba y se encontró con una pequeña y menuda chica de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, pelo negro, piel pálida y tersa, rasgos finos y femeninos, labios delgados y definidos de un tentador color carmín. Lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y se había cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho.

—No te me quedes mirando así y hazte a un lado que yo estaba primero —volvió a reclamar la morocha.

—Claro… lo siento, señorita, estaba distraído —se excusó él tomando el libro y haciéndose a un lado para que ella pagara su compra y se llevara la novela romántica que tenía en las manos.

—Gracias —dijo ella dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

Él se la quedó mirando mientras ella hacía su compra y la sonrisa se le iba ampliando. Cualquier indicio de enojo o irritación había desaparecido de su rostro para que sólo brillara en esos ojos color azul la expectación y dicha. Él mismo Gohan sonrió al verla tan contenta por la compra que acababa de hacer.

—Bueno, muchachote, ahora sí puedes hacer tu compra —le dijo cuando se giró para sonreírle a él y guiñarle un ojo, como si fuera amigos de toda la vida—. Procura no volver a colarte a una fila, ¿eh? Que no todos pueden ser tan ligeros de sangre como yo. Tuviste suerte, me pillaste en uno de mis buenos días y evitaste conocer a la loca psicótica.

Gohan sonrió, divertido con la chica que le hablaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Le parecía extraño que en un principio le hubiese mirado llena de furia y luego con una radiante sonrisa. Era el maravilloso efecto que un preciado libro podía hacer, pensó él.

—Intentaré estar más atento la próxima vez, señorita. Soy Gohan, por cierto —se presentó él extendiendo una mano mientras se dejaba el libro bajo al brazo izquierdo y permitía que la cajera atendiera a otro cliente.

—Videl —ella extendió la mano y se la estrechó con delicadeza. Su piel era cálida y suave—. Encantada de conocerte, Gohan Quita-lugar-en-la-fila.

Él volvió a reír y la sonrisa de ella se amplió.

—Son, soy Son Gohan.

—Te queda mejor ese apellido, hay que decirlo —ella se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que le brindó un aire dulce y tierno.

—Esto… ¿Quiere un café? No sé, para compensarle por haberme colado en la fila —habló él.

No sabía por qué le estaba invitando un café a una extraña que recién venía conociendo, sólo sabía que ella era divertida y que le había animado el día considerablemente después de lo que habían sido horas y horas de mandatos y papeleo.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me dijeron que no debía hablar con extraños, pero yo me pregunto ¿cómo se supone que haga amigos, entonces? Una encrucijada, ¿no crees?

Él la miró, dijera lo que dijera, le robaba una sonrisa. De todas formas, le encontraba toda la razón.

—Bien, acepto el café sólo porque eres lindo, que conste, ¿eh?

Gohan sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban y eso mismo hizo que le diera más vergüenza. Era un simple cumplido dicho en todo de broma, no tenía que ponerse así. Se obligó a relajarse y sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Perfecto. Pago el libro y la llevo a una cafetería muy cerca que es muy buena, señorita Videl.

Ella asintió y él se giró para pagar el libro. En cuanto se lo envolvieron, la guió a su cafetería preferida que estaba en la misma cuadra. Ella sonrió ampliamente al entrar.

—¡Me encanta este lugar! —exclamó mirándolo con aprobación— Tienes buen gusto, Gohan.

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupado y sonrió mientras la dirigía a una mesa pegada a la ventana sin mucha gente alrededor. Se acomodaron uno frente al otro y ordenaron unos cafés. Para él un cortado bien cargado y ella pidió un cappuccino con caramelo.

—Y bien, cuénteme de usted —pidió él apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cruzando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla.

—Hmmm, bien, veamos qué te puedo contar que no requiera que te mate después —él sonrió por su comentario, pero no dijo nada—. Estoy estudiando en la Universidad de ciudad Satán, el año pasado me gradué en música y ahora estoy sacando un post-título en comunicación audiovisual. Vivo con una amiga en un pequeño y acogedor departamento —él sonrió al ver que ella describía su hogar tal y cómo lo hacía él— cerca del campus. Soy una persona alegre y decidida. Me gusta pasarla bien, pero siempre acordarme de lo que hice la noche anterior. Hmmm… ah sí, soy asesina a sueldo como hobbie. Un trabajo en el que me introdujo mi amiga. Puedo hacerte descuento si quieres.

Él río a mandíbula batiente antes de decir algo.

—¿Cuánto me cobraría por encargarte de mi jefe? —preguntó él en un tono confidente, acercándose un poco a ella.

—¿Por un jefe apático y abusón? —ella también se acercó, hablando en el mismo tono. Él asintió— Oh, por eso te hago un buen, buen descuento. Al final te queda en doscientos dólares, nada más. Nadie más te hace una oferta como esa, considéralo.

—¡Trato hecho!

Ambos rieron hasta que la camarera que les había tomado el pedido llegó con sus cafés. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas, riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos por casi una hora. Fue hasta que ella recordó que su amiga, Erasa, la estaba esperando hacía más de media hora. Así que se fue casi corriendo, no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos para volver a verse alguna vez. Él se fue hasta su departamento donde dejó el maletín y comió algo antes de reunirse con McMurray y Trunks en el club de strippers.


	2. Espero disfrutes el show

Gohan esperaba tranquilamente a las afueras del club. Su jefe y Trunks debían llegar en cualquier momento. Se sentía tan incómodo ahí, parado sin hacer nada más que mirar su reloj. Veía como los distintos hombres vestidos de traje entraban con caras de ansiedad y grandes sonrisas en los rostros. Todos los que ingresaban tenían ese aspecto de hombre de oficina, empresarios. Ya entendía por qué su jefe los había traído a ese lugar.

Él parecía fuera de lugar, pues se había vestido casual. Unos jeans oscuros, una remera de punto de un tono azul marino y un saco negro encima. Se había puesto zapatillas de lonas negras también. Era la apariencia que prefería cuando estaba lejos de la oficina, pero ahí afuera sentía que desencajaba totalmente, sobre todo cuando llegó McMurray y Trunks con sus trajes, las corbatas sueltas y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochada. Venían riendo alegremente y él se sintió como un estúpido por haberse ido a la hora y no quedarse con su jefe para llegar al mismo tiempo. Trunks se le había adelantado.

—¡Oh, Son! Estás aquí. Bien, bien —dijo McMurray palmeándole el hombro—. Y te vestiste más cómodo. Bien por ti, inteligente, inteligente.

Gohan sonrió y le dio una mirada a Trunks, un hombre de estatura alta, delgado, ojos azules tras unas gafas de marco amarillo, cabello lavanda perfectamente peinado y piel clara. Éste lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos entrar. Estoy ansioso.

Y Gohan le creía a ese chupamedias de Trunks, de seguro moría por ver a las strippers bailar en el escenario e insinuárseles.

Él soló un suspiro y caminó tras su jefe quien, para sorpresa de Gohan, pagó la entrada de sus dos empleados. Al entrar, él se quedó mirando todo. Era un lugar amplio, con mesas y sofás distribuidos por todos lados. A la derecha había una barra donde estaba una mujer de estatura media, rubia de cabello corto, sonrisa amplia y contagiosa, vestida de negro con pulseras y collares gruesos que parecían de cuero. Tenía toda la pinta de una motoquera. A su lado estaba un tipo que también estaba vestido de negro —parecía ser el uniforme—, cabellos rubios abundaban en su cabeza, rasgos marcados, un poco más alto que la chica a su lado, hombros anchos y brazos que evidenciaban horas en el gimnasio. Ambos servían tragos.

Al fondo estaba el escenario que se dividía en tres, cada uno con un caño donde bailaba una mujer de curvas lujuriosas y escasamente vestidas. Todas usaban pelucas o algún antifaz para ocultar sus rostros.

McMurray y Trunks fueron a sentarse justo frente a la pista del medio, babeando por una mujer con peluca rosa y un antifaz de plumas totalmente exótico que recién entraba.

—Voy por unos tragos —dijo él para evitar ver a la bailarina exótica. No se sentía nada cómodo en ese ambiente cargado de luces estroboscópicas de colores oscuros que le daba a todo un ambiente medio nebuloso.

Se encaminó a la barra y esperó que lo atendiera. La mujer que había visto antes se le acercó. Sus ojos eran celestes, grandes y de pestañas largas y curvas. Usaba maquillaje oscuro que le hacía ver la piel más pálida. Sus rasgos eran redondeados y tenía una boca de labios voluminosos y definidos pintados de carmín.

Le sonrió antes de hablar.

—Para que quede claro, chico bonito, sólo sirvo tragos. No me vas a pagar para que me acueste contigo, ni para tocarme una teta o ver cualquier parte de mí que esté cubierta con mi ropa. ¿Quedamos claro? —él asintió, sorprendido por la dureza con la que le habló y la gélida mirada en sus ojos— Perfecto. ¿Qué vas a querer, entonces, muchachote? —preguntó, con una voz dulce y amorosa que lo descolocó totalmente.

Pestañó un par de veces para sobreponerse de la sorpresa.

—Esto… tres whiskeys, por favor.

—En seguida. ¿Harto hielo? —el asintió otra vez.

En cosa de segundos, la mujer preparó los tres tragos y se los puso en frente.

—¿Sabes? Sería mejor pedir de a uno, tomártelo y luego pedir el otro. Es más normal, sólo para que lo sepas —dijo ella apoyando un codo en la barra y la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

—Uno es para mí, los otros para mis… para mi jefe y mi colega —comentó él, tomando los tres vasos como pudo y alejándose. La rubia le sonrió antes de dirigirse a otro cliente que le miraba los generosos pechos y al que ella le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a él.

Ahí la entendió. Muchos se acercaban esperando conseguir otras cosas y ella los ponía en su lugar. Le gustó su actitud.

Llegó a la mesa donde estaban McMurray y Trunks y le entregó un vaso a cada uno mientras se acomodaba en un sillón de al lado. Miró a la bailarina sin ninguna emoción, sólo por curiosidad y quedó sorprendido. La mujer lo observaba fijamente, como si lo conociera y hasta le sonrió. Iba vestida con un traje blanco, era bajita pero estaba sobre unos enormes zapatos que le dejaban unas largas y tonificadas piernas para el deguste de todos. Su piel era pálida y abrazaba perfectamente cada curva lujuriosa. La garganta de Gohan se secó al verla y entendió un poco por qué tantos hombres iban a clubs como esos. La vista valía la pena.

Ella se le acercó con movimientos sensuales y calculados que hicieron que el pulso de él se acelerara. Bajó del escenario y caminó hacia él, bailándole sólo a él. Se subió a su regazo lentamente y le puso las manos en los hombros, manos pequeñas y delgadas que se deslizaron por su cuello en una suave caricia que le puso los pelos de punta. Ella se movía sensualmente sobre él, encendiendo todo su cuerpo, despertando todos sus puntos nerviosos.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Tu primera vez en _Business Class_? —le preguntó ella al oído con un marcado acento ruso y voz profunda.

—S-sí —contestó él después de tragar con dificultad la espesa saliva que se había juntado en su boca.

—Ya me parecía. No te había visto antes por aquí.

—¡Dale dinero, Son! No seas idiota —le susurró McMurray, pero él no dejaba de mirar el rostro cubierto de la bailarina, sus sensuales labios pintados de carmín, apetitosos y llamativos. No dejaba de ver sus ojos azules que le parecían familiares, por algún motivo.

Gohan se sacó un billete de diez dólares del bolsillo y se lo mostró. Ella sonrió encantadoramente y se hizo a un lado el sostén para que él dejara el billete ahí. Tragó con dificultad y con mano temblorosa, dejó la propina resguardada en el pecho de ella.

—Muchas gracias, muchachote —susurró ella otra vez en su oído—. Espero disfrutes el show.

Entonces se levantó, no sin antes deslizar las manos por el cuerpo de él, lentamente hasta terminar jugando con la hebilla de su cinturón. Él se removió incómodo en su asiento, no por la situación, sino por los inconvenientes que le presentaba cierta parte de su anatomía.

Ella se alejó, con esos movimientos sensuales mientras reía por lo que había ocasionado. Volvió al escenario hasta el caño donde hizo un baile que dejó la sangre hirviendo de Gohan, una gran molestia en la entrepierna y los ojos clavados en ella. Jamás se desvistió, pero hizo un baile tan sensual que él pensó que se iba a morir.

Se acercó a ellos para que pudieran darle sus propinas. Dejó para el final al pelinegro que la miraba totalmente embobado.

—¿Te gustó el show? —él sólo asintió, la lengua pesaba, tenía la garganta seca y los ojos clavados en ella, su cuerpo lujurioso y esos ojos azules que le gritaban palabras que no entendía— Soy Liv, por cierto.

—Go-Go-Gohan —dijo él, su voz ronca y casi irreconocible— Fue… fue increíble.

—Muchas gracias, Gohan —ella le sonrió y casi ronroneó su nombre— ¿No te gustaría un baile en privado?

A él casi se le calló la mandíbula por la sorpresa, más aún cuando ella se acercó y empezó a acariciarle el pecho sugestivamente. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y lanzársele encima a la fémina de peluca rosada. Pero se aferró a los brazos del sofá para mantenerse en su lugar.

—Oh, tomaré ese silencio como un no. Que pena… no iba a cobrarte. ¿Para otra ocasión? Oh quizás no puedes porque tienes novia… que tierno.

—No… o sea… sí, para otra ocasión… o sea… ahora… y no, no tengo novia…

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente.

—¿Te habían dicho que resultas encantador? —lo rozó con la nariz y llevó su boca al oído de él, donde mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja— Cuando quieras me pides ese baile privado, ¿de acuerdo? No te cobraré.

Él tragó con dificultad, incapaz de decir nada. Sólo asintió. Y escuchó como ella reía en su oído.

—Adiós, Gohan. Espero verte otra vez.

—Cla-claro —balbuceó él.

Oh, se sentía como un idiota, pero ella no parecía pensar lo mismo. Le sonreía divertida y seductora, ni se percataba de los demás. Caminó alejándose con toda esa sensualidad que estaba volviendo loco a Gohan. De pronto sintió un golpe en su hombro.

—¡Hombre! Que bien la has hecho. Obtuviste toda la atención y la dejaste queriendo más. Te ha dejado invitado para más. Debemos volver, definitivamente —elogió su jefe, pero él poco lo escuchó. No podía sacarse de la mente a la bailarina.

* * *

Esa noche soñó con Liv, con ella bailándole a él en su habitación, desnudándose para él, entregándose a él. Pero jamás se quitaba la máscara ni la peluca y él quería saber quien se escondía tras el antifaz.

Despertó agitado, sudado y con una dolorosa erección por culpa de la bailarina de _Business Class_.


End file.
